The Way Home
by Archery-Princess57
Summary: It isn't regular day for Yugi Motto and his friends as they run into a mysterious boy trying to claim Joey's and Yugi's best cards. Will the gang stop him for he has also captured Serenity?
1. New Rivals

Hey!!!! This story is written by my brother. Remember no flames and to read my two fanfics and my sis's fanfic. Okay bye!!! ^_^  
  
Hey, I'm Archery's brother. Hope you like my story.  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up. The creator is Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
The way home  
  
Chapter 1  
By Archery's brother  
  
New Rivals  
  
One day Yugi was walking with Joey down to the fast food restaurant. When they arrived, Joey ordered twelve boxes of extra cheese pizza. "Joey you are going to eat all that pizza," Yugi said. "No Yugi I give you two slices of pizza and the rest for me," Joey said. "Ok Joey," Yugi said. "But I don't think you can eat that much. You can get a stomach ache."  
  
The waitress came who was no another than Téa Gardner. "Hey guys. What's your order for today?"  
  
"Pizza!!!" Joey laughed.  
  
Téa sweat dropped and then yelled, "Joey! This is a burger place not a pizzeria!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well can I have pizza anyways?"  
  
"Ugh, um hey, what do you want to order Yugi?"  
  
Yugi gave a small smile. "How about those new pizza burgers?"  
  
"Sure, how many?"  
  
"Twelve for me and two for Yugi," Joey said pounding his fist on the table. "C'mon Téa; I'm hungry!!!"  
  
"Don't be so childish Joey Wheeler! Don't be so greedy either. Yugi gets three and so do you now bye!!!!"  
  
The brunette left as Joey yelled after her. He slumped in his chair and sigh. "She's so mean.."  
  
Yugi caught Joey's comment and gave his blond friend a small smile. "Come on Joey. Be nice. Téa works awfully hard for her dance lessons and you should be happy."  
  
"But why does she have to be so unfair!"  
  
"Joey!" Yugi scolded. "Téa is trying to be fair. She's actually a way better waitress than the other one that you thought she wanted to eat you 'cause she kept saying how bony you are and that you should more. You thought she was a witch getting you fat!"  
  
Joey let out a laugh which startled Yugi. "Yeah, yeah I remember. Man that lady was HUGE!!!"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "That's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that Téa is a great friend and waitress and you should you know that. Now let's end this conversation. It's rude."  
  
"Ok.. hey..." Joey started eyeing his multi-colored friend. "Does Yugi Motto have feelings for Téa Gardner?"  
  
Yugi blushed a bit. "Joey... I'm saying this as a friend to her."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"Here are your burgers, guys." Téa came back holding two trays of burgers. "Do you guys want any drinks?"  
  
"Sure, I want three large sodas." Joey said waving his hand acting like a second grade student pestering his teacher.  
  
"I want Ice Téa, I mean Ice Tea." Yugi said and started blushing.  
  
Téa laughed and left. "So Yugi did you got any new cards," Joey asked taking a bite of his pizza burger.  
  
"Yeah, but only two. One of them is Lightning Fighter and the other one is Armor Exe." Yugi said.  
  
"Really Yugi? You have all the cards," came a voice behind Joey. Joey screamed. "Hahhahahhahahahhahah!!!!!!"  
  
Hey wait. I know dat voice." Joey turned and saw his best buddy, Tristan with a giggling Serenity.  
  
Serenity sat next to her brother as Tristan sat next to Yugi. Téa came with drinks and another tray of burgers. "Hey Serenity, hey Tristan. I saw you two came in so I decided to get you guys' lunch. My job here is done for today so now we could all hang out."  
  
"Yeah!" Everybody called out in agreement.  
  
After lunch, the teens got up to leave. To Joey's surprise, a boy with black hair, green eyes wearing black shorts and a green shirt came up to him and under his arm he held a huge book. "Hello Joey. Hello Yugi. And this must be Serenity. Meet me at the forest." He left, dropping a note.  
  
"Man I don't feel comfortable with that guy." Serenity said watching the boy run out of the restaurant. "You saw that glare he gave me."  
  
"Hey he left a note." Yugi bent down to pick up the note. It had a picture of a map and on the bottom read, "Meet me at the forest; the one outside Domino City. I'll be waiting for you; Yugi Motto and Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Let's get him!" Tristan and Joey yelled together as their friends nod in agreement.  
  
The teens left the restaurant running after the boy, wondering about the mysteries lying ahead for them.  
  
~$~$~$~  
  
Hey. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll see all later. $_$  
  
Hey people!!! It's Archery!!!! I hope you guys liked this chapter. It looks kind of short though but who cares? It is his first fanfic. Well people, remember to read my stories, "Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition #1 Killing for Love" and "One Truth, Many Lies" and my sister's fanfic, "Who do I really Love?" Don't worry my sister and I are updating soon. Well till then peace!!!!^_^ 


	2. THE ATTACK

Hi!!! It's Archery again!!! First I want to congratulate my brother for getting three reviews so far. Way to go bro!!! Then I also want to state that this is my brother's story not mine's okay so please don't get confused. I want him to get the credit. Not me. He's just using my pen name. My stories are "Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition #1 Killing for Love" and "One Truth, Many Lies" Okay so please keep that in mind. Okay well I'm going to let my brother do the talking. See you guys later!!!! ^_^  
  
Hey, I'm Archery's bro. This is my second chapter for my story, "The Way Home." Sorry for keeping you guys wait so long but my sisters were also working on their Fanfic. Okay well I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you guys later.  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up. The creator is Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
The Way Home  
  
Chapter 2  
By: Archery's brother  
  
THE ATTACK  
  
When they entered the forest, five nineteen year old boys attacked. Joey and Tristan tried to get out of the harsh crowd but the five boys tied them up. Yugi, Téa, and Serenity had been tied up too. The five teens that captured the other teens finally calmed down and watched a dark figure walked their way. It was Duke Devlin!!!!!!!!  
  
He began throwing dice but the captures caught them and beat him up.  
  
"Oh no!" Serenity called out watching Duke collapsed to the ground. Then the five teens tied Duke up. The teen that drop the note came up. "Hello Joey," The teen said. The teen that tie up Joey and his friend untied Joey. Then Joey went running to the teen. Then five teens punched Joey. Joey was really hurt. Then he got up And try again. Then Joey got toss onto the floor by the five teen. The teen that drop the note said "MY Name Is Mark." Joey got up again and said. "Why are you doing this"? Then Yugi untied his self. Then Yugi untied Tristan. Tristan went to help Joey. The five teens that tied up Yugi and his friends came running to Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Then Yugi, Joey, and Tristan went fighting with the five teens. Then Mark got into the fight. Even Duke got in the fight. Then the boys in the fight were on the floor hurt. Serenity was crying because Joey got hurt. Serenity and Téa untied there selves. Then Téa help Yugi up. Then Joey, Duke, and Tristan got up. Even the five teens and Mark. Then a boy named Nicholas came running in beating up the five teens and Mark. He then turned to Yugi and his friends and asked, "So who's the bad guy?"  
  
Then Mark punched Nicholas' back. Tristan then came running in choke slamming Mark. Then Joey went in the middle and with all his might screamed, "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Nicholas beat up Yugi and his friends cause he had no idea who was the bad guys. Then Yugi tried to get up and while groaning in pain asked, "Why did you did that for?"  
  
Nicholas then shrugged and said nervously, "Well...... I don't know who the bad guys are I mean I don't even know who any of you are."  
  
"Exactly dork!! So why don't you leave us alone!" Joey yelled but Serenity calmed him down.  
  
"We're the good guys," Yugi said. "Oh yeah. I know you. You are Yugi Motto. The winner of Pegasus' dueling tournament at Duelist Kingdom. And you are......." Nicholas then turned to Joey and said, "Joey Wheeler. Second place of Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Oh yeah! But I'm really a champion in dueling. Joey Wheeler is the best duelist around! Hahhahahhahahhaha!!!!!!!!!!" Joey laughed as the other teens sweat dropped.  
  
"More like a loser."  
  
"Eh!" Joey turned to Nicholas and fumed. "Excuse me!"  
  
"Honestly Joey. You're a second rate duelist. But Yugi Motto...." He turned to Yugi and smiled. "Is the best duelist in the world. He's the King of Games."  
  
"I was also in Duelist Kingdom but Pegasus took me off for he thought I was too good to even be there," Nicholas replied. Then the five teens grabbed Nicholas and pushed him to the tree. Nicholas got up and pushed them down. Then Nicholas, Yugi and his friends ran away. Then Mark said "They got away". In a hurt voice.  
  
Then Mark said "I get them next time". Then Mark and his friends went out the forest.  
  
~$~$~$~$~  
  
I hope that was a good chapter. Now start sending Archery and me review. Please? Please be free to give me anymore suggestions. Now here's Archery!!!!  
  
Hi everyone!!!!!! What you think of my bro's story? Anyways, for those of you waiting for me to update my two fanfics, it's going to be a while but don't worry. I'll update soon. I always do! ^^ Till then peace!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	3. THE NEW MEMBER OF THE GANG

Hi everyone it's me again!!!!!!! Yeah it's me Archery-Princess57 here with another introduction for my brother's story. So what you think of my brother's story so far? Good? Bad? Sides-splitting-humor? Mind-pounding- headaches? Lolz. No let's talk about my story. Lolz. Well now it's time for me to let my brother do the rest. ^_^PEACE^_^  
  
Hey everyone. Here's my third chapter. Peace.  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up.  
  
The Way Home  
  
Chapter 3  
By: Archery's brother  
  
THE NEW MEMBER OF THE GANG  
  
"So who's this young man?"  
  
"His name is Nicholas, grandpa. He sort of helped us out back there."  
  
"Well hello Nicholas. And where have you been Yugi?"  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
"Somewhere eh?"  
  
"Yeah grandpa it was nothing. Um well I guess I will go upstairs now."  
  
"Right."  
  
Yugi walked upstairs with his friends following him. They soon entered Yugi's room and each found a seat.  
  
"So Nicholas, tell us more about you," Téa said pushing aside pillows on the couch to sit down.  
  
"Well as you know my name is Nicholas. I was the top duelist at Duelist Kingdom but Pegasus took me off. I was walking around till I heard some screaming. That's when I came and saved you guys."  
  
Joey fumed. "Yeah right! You didn't even know whom to save! You're just an intruder intruding into our business! Next time, keep your nose out of our business!"  
  
Nicholas scoffed. "Maybe Seto Kaiba is right. You do need a leash, bub."  
  
This got Joey even madder. "Why you!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nicholas smirked. "What's a matter bub? Can't stand the heat?"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.............."  
  
"You may be the second place winner back in Pegasus's tournament but compare to my high skills, I'm the champion."  
  
"You wanna duel hotshot?!!!!!!!!!!" Joey quickly stood up and growled with his fists curled into a ball.  
  
Nicholas snickered. "I don't duel dogs. But-", turns to Yugi, "I'll be glad to duel the famous Yugi Motto."  
  
"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea Nicholas," Yugi stated nervously.  
  
"The real Yugi Motto won't back down from a challenge."  
  
Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and in Yugi's place was the great pharaoh Yami. "All right then. Let's duel!"  
  
In no time at all, Yugi and Nicholas were dueling starting with four thousand (4000) life points.  
  
Yami Yugi: I play the Dark Magician in attack mode.  
  
Nicholas: Amazon Sword Woman in defense mode and a card facedown.  
  
Yami Yugi: I play Summon Skull in attack mode. I end my turn.  
  
Nicholas: I play Skull Knight. Then I will play Raigeki. Then attack your life points. I end my turn.  
  
Yami Yugi: Oh no! I lose two thousand six hundred fifty (2650) life points. Téa, how many life points do I have now?!  
  
Téa: One thousand three hundred fifty (1350) life points, Yugi. Not so many.  
  
Yami Yugi: I play Swords of Revealing Light! You can't attack for three turns. I also play Gaia The Fierce Knight.  
  
Nicholas: *draws a card* Sorry but your swords are gone as I activate my facedown card, De-spell! I then play Invisible Wire. It destroys your fierce knight. Then I play Gaia the Dragon champion. And I attack your life points directly. You lose Yugi.  
  
Yami Yugi: No.......................  
  
Yami Yugi turned back to Yugi who collapsed to the floor in defeat.  
  
"I'm the new King of Games," Nicholas stated grinning.  
  
"No........." Yugi said.  
  
"Sike! Hahhahahha! Yugi you know nobody can ever claim your title as King of Games," Nicholas laughed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.  
  
"That duel, it was nothing. Just don't tell anybody I beat you at a Duel Monster game okay? That way you can keep your title. Anyways, I have to go. See you later!"  
  
"Yeah me too," The other teens (except for Yugi and Joey) said waving good-bye.  
  
"K, see you all later," Yugi said.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," Téa said.  
  
Téa was impressed by Nicholas's good dueling status and she also was impressed by his looks. Nicholas had black, spiky hair, brown eyes covered by mini glasses, muscular, and he was wearing a black shirt, a headband, three wristbands, and jeans.  
  
"Bye Yugi," Nicholas said and he left the game shop.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Hey guys. This chapter is pretty short but it's still good. I hope you guys liked it though. Peace!  
  
*~Archery  
  
Hey I hope you guys like this chapter. More reviews the better. See you later. 


	4. Where's Serenity?

Hey everyone!!!! It's me Archery-Princess57 doing the actual check up. Good so far. Well here's my brother!  
  
Hey everyone. Sorry for updating late. Here's my fourth chapter. Peace.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up.  
  
The Way Home  
  
Chapter 4  
By: Archery's brother  
  
"WHERE'S SERENITY?"  
  
The next morning was a bright and sunny day. The gang was walking to the fast-food restaurant to pick up Téa.  
  
"You think Téa will give us some free burgers before she leaves?" Joey asked thinking about the usual: food.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Joey, you know how strict Téa's boss is. If he sees Téa giving away food, he will more likely fire her. We can't cost her her job, Joey."  
  
"Oh we better hurry! I want to be at there now!!!" Serenity claimed as her walk sped up into a run.  
  
"Hey wait!" Joey ran next to his sister, gaining up on her. "Serenity, why are you such in a hurry?"  
  
"'Cause Nicholas said he will meet me there. Before we left yesterday, I told him to meet us there," Serenity replied her pace becoming even faster.  
  
"You what?!" Joey stopped. Serenity noticed her brother wasn't moving so she walked back to him.  
  
"Joey, what's the matter?"  
  
Joey felt his body shake with anger. "Why?! You shouldn't be hanging around with that idiot, Serenity."  
  
"And why not?" Serenity asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"'Cause I said so!" Joey snapped.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
  
As she continued running, Tristan whispered to Joey, "Don't tell me she has a crush on that dude."  
  
Joey shook his head. "There is no way she will see him again. And I mean it! She will never, ever, ever see that boy again!"  
  
"Hey Serenity!"  
  
"Nicholas!" Serenity ran up to her friend and embraced him. "Wassup!"  
  
Joey can feel his body burning up again. "That stupid little-"  
  
"Hey guys! Wassup?" came another voice. It was Téa holding her neatly folded uniform. "I wish you guys came here earlier. The manager had to leave early today because of some emergency he had to attend to. So the assistant manager took over and let us stuffed our face with some extra fries. If you guys came a bit earlier, I would have snuck you guys a couple of fries with chili."  
  
Nicholas laughed and licked his lips. "Mmmmmmmmmmm. Good thing I was there early. Those fries were good!!!"  
  
Joey wanted to jump Nicholas and beat him to a pulp. 'First he calls me a second rate duelist, next he beats one of my best buds in a duel, then he tries to steal my friends and is getting too friendly with my little sister, and now, 'cause we had to meet him here late, the restaurant's close and he got to stuff his face with MY fries! Why I'm going to beat up that little worm if it's the last thing I'll do!'  
  
"Let's go to the park guys," Téa insisted walking side by side with Yugi.  
  
"Yeah. We can practice some dueling strategies," Yugi said.  
  
"That'll be great!" Nicholas exclaimed joyfully.  
  
The teens began walking towards Domino Park. Téa and Yugi side-by- side, Serenity and Nicholas holding hands, Tristan and Duke lingering by, and Joey staggering behind.  
  
When they reached the park, Serenity dragged Nicholas to the pond.  
  
"Isn't the pond just gorgeous! Look at those baby ducklings, Nicholas! Aren't they just adorable!" Serenity squealed with delight.  
  
"Yeah....." Nicholas said, surveying the water.  
  
Serenity glanced over at an ice cream stand. "Hey, I'll get us some ice cream. What flavor you want?"  
  
Nicholas shrugged. "I'm not hungry. You go ahead and get some for yourself."  
  
"Okay!" Serenity agreed.  
  
She went off to get the cold and refreshing treat.  
  
'I don't remember that stand being there before.' Nicholas wondered as he watched Serenity disappeared behind some trees.  
  
He shrugged. 'Maybe it's new."  
  
"Hey Nicholas! Ready to duel?" Yugi asked waving Nicholas towards the picnic table he sat at with Téa.  
  
"Sure," Nicholas replied walking towards Yugi.  
  
"Hey, where's Serenity?" Joey asked.  
  
"She went to get ice cream," Nicholas stated, shuffling his deck.  
  
"What?! What are you talking about hotshot?! I didn't hear any ice cream truck!" Joey growled.  
  
Nicholas shrugged. "There was an ice cream stand."  
  
"What?! There's no ice cream stand."  
  
"Yes, there is. Just right over-" Nicholas turned and pointed his finger at where the ice cream stand is. Or was in matter of fact. "It was just over there. I know it was."  
  
"I told you there's no ice cream stand. Where the heck is my sister?!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"I told you! There was just an ice cream stand right over there!" Nicholas also shouted.  
  
"Guys, guys calm down. We'll check it out then," Duke said in a calm tone.  
  
He led the teens to where Nicholas previously saw the stand.  
  
"There's nothing here, Nicholas," Duke said after searching around.  
  
"You see! Where's my sister?!" Joey shouted at Nicholas.  
  
"Hey- What's this?" Téa bend down and picked up a folded paper. She gasped after she read the message.  
  
"What is it, Téa?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Look!" She pointed at the note.  
  
"What is it?!" Joey grabbed the note from Téa. His face became pale. "She's kidnapped........."  
  
"What?!" Tristan took the note and read it out loud, "If you ever want to see her again, meet me at the forest. –Mark."  
  
"Oh no! We gotta go save her!" Nicholas declared.  
  
"It's your fault she's gone!" Joey shouted grabbing Nicholas' shirt collar.  
  
"Guys stop!" Yugi shouted at them.  
  
Téa looked around. 'What is that sound?'  
  
All of the sudden, Téa ran at a top speed.  
  
"Téa! Where you going?!" Yugi called out after Téa. But she ignored him and kept on running out of the park and into to the city.  
  
"Téa!" Yugi ran after her. Joey dropped Nicholas to the ground. "I'll talk to you later," Joey threatened Nicholas.  
  
The gang followed Téa through the park and they all finally stopped in front of one of Kaiba's huge TV screens, which hanged on many buildings.  
  
Everybody gasped at what the screen was presenting. The screen was playing when Nicholas defeated Yami Yugi in a duel!  
  
Everybody watched with his or her mouths wide opened.  
  
Everybody had the same questions in mind: Why did Mark kidnapped Serenity and who taped the duel and played it on the public monitors?  
  
Is it all for revenge?  
  
$$$$$  
  
Ok there was the fourth chapter!  
  
Till then peace!!!!!!!  
  
Archery  
  
Hey. I hoped you enjoyed it. Peace.  
  
Archery's brother 


End file.
